


The Secret Affair

by herefor20gayteen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fanfiction, Legacies, Lesbian, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herefor20gayteen/pseuds/herefor20gayteen
Summary: Penelope Park is a 22 year old painter. Josie Saltzman-Waithe, a 27 year old writer. One of them lived a reckless life surrounded by her best friends and the other lived a peaceful life, married to a business man. But as their paths met, little did the two women know their lives would change forever.





	1. The beginning

_Everything's a blur_

_I'm sitting here, on my bed, writing this and trying to remember us. The good times we've had. But all I can see... it feels like I'm remembering pieces of a dream. Or a nightmare. Did all of this even happen? Are you even real?_

_Of course you are. Nothing I've ever had in my life has ever felt realer than what you and I had._

_And yet, here I am._

_Trying to remember, or forget._

_-_

 

"Shit!" Penelope cursed as she spilled paint on the floor.

"Bravo" the other woman's sarcastic comment made Penelope sigh in annoyance. As she cleaned the red stain, the short haired girl could feel herself get more and more frustrated at the sound of her best friend's magazine's pages flipping.

 

"Hope could you read that magazine more quietly ?" the tone of her voice rose.

Hope looked up at Penelope who started painting again and as she couldn't get her attention, the tall auburn haired got up from the sofa.

 

"Why don't you just stop being a pain in the ass and tell me what's going on?" she made her way to Penelope. "You've been acting like a dick ever since I got here, plus you never stain the floor so clearly something's bothering you"

 

Penelope sighed at those words and put down her brush.

"It's my dad" she said, making her way to the kitchen sink to wash the paint off her hands as Hope sat up on the edge of the table. "He called this morning to ask me to meet him at his office" she turns to face her friend. "I have no idea why he wants to see me but honestly I really don't feel like going" Penelope confessed. Well this wasn't really a confession since anyone close to her knows she doesn't get along with her father.

When he became the CEO of one of the state's biggest company Penelope was only nine years old and she watched her family drift apart as her father started to abandon them, putting work before family. One day her mother decided to get a divorce and since then, she rarely sees her father. As an only child, the only person Penelope could talk to about the situation she was going through was Hope. The two of them grew up together in Mystic Falls, went away to college together before settling back in Mystic Falls, together. They have been roommates until recently, as they realized they needed their own personal space. But that didn't change anything, Hope was family to Penelope and vice versa.

 

"I think you should go. You haven't seen him in months and even if you don't want to admit it, he made an effort. Just go, hear him out and when you come back M.G and I will come over with pizzas and drinks, hm?" Hope suggested with a soft smile on her face as a sign of support for her friend, a smile Penelope ended up reciprocating.

 

"Ugh fine!" Penelope threw her head back in frustration and looked back at Hope "I'll go but you better not be lying about the drinks though, pretty sure I'll be needing one"

 

"Don't worry about that P. you go get ready" she got off the table and headed to the front door. "By the way you want me to give you a ride?" Hope offered, knowing how much Penelope hates driving.

 

"Oh it's okay my dad told me he'd send a car"

 

"Alright I'll see you later" with that, the taller girl left the house and headed to her own, situated nearby.

 

*

 

The hands of the clock and the gum in her mouth. Those were the only sounds Penelope could hear for the past thirty minutes. She got up from the chair she'd been sitting on for the same amount of time and looked around the office room. Her eyes stopped at one picture frame plastered beside the desktop computer. She picked it up and chuckled in disbelief at the sight of the picture of her father and his family posing happily in front of the Eiffel Tower.

Deep down she could feel her heart ache, he had never taken her and her mother anywhere special even when he could afford it, she never got to create a special bond with him or memories she could remember from time to time. Penelope was taken back to reality when the door opened and her father came in.

 

"Hi Penelope sweetheart I'm so sorry, I had a meeting with a-" he stopped when he noticed the frame in Penelope's hand, which she put down at the same time.

 

"Whatever I wasn't expecting you to care enough to be here in time anyway" she crossed her arms and looked at her father who made his way behind his desk, waiting to hear what he had to tell her.

He sat down and looked up at her. As a silence settled, Penelope raised an eyebrow at her father, waiting for him to speak.

 

"Will you sit down please"

The hazel eyed girl sighed as she sat down across his side of the desk and let her body slide a little on the chair, legs apart. She looked like a teenager called at the headmaster's office, it was obvious Penelope didn't want to be here.

 

"So how have you been doing? You never visit me" Penelope stopped chewing for a second and chuckled sarcastically, shaking her head.

 

"Are you kidding?"

 

His father looked at her and sighed. "What about your career?"

 

"My career's going great and so am I. Now tell me why you called"

 

"I called because I wanted to see you Penelope, it's been months and I miss you, as impossible as it is for you to believe"

 

Penelope looked down to the floor, she didn't believe a word he just said. A knock on the door made her look back up and a woman who seemed to be his assistant excused herself.

 

"Mr Hamilton is here for your meeting, Mr Park"

 

"Thank you, Victoria"

The woman nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

 

"Look, I hired a man for a one year contract, he's coming from New York. He was kind of hesitant because his wife might get lonely here since she doesn't know anyone so..."

 

"Oh my God..."

 

"Just hear me out. I found this house for sale across from yours and got it for them and I thought maybe you could go visit his wife from time to time. They should move in later today or tomorrow. She's a writer, I'm sure the two of you could get along"

 

"I can't believe it!" she got up and looked at her father in disbelief "you really made me come here, tried to make me believe you wanted to see me when all you really wanted was to use me to get an employee!"

 

"Hey don't say that!" he got up as well "I did want to see you, this is just a detail, a simple favor I'm asking you"

 

"Oh cut the crap! I'm out of here, see you never" and with that, Penelope grabbed her leather jacket and left.

 

*

 

During the entire ride back home, Penelope tried to calm down and not think about what had just happened. As the car stopped at her house, she looked out the window to see a moving truck across the street. As soon as she got out of the car, it drove away. The couple wasn't here yet, and even if they were she didn't intend to do whatever her father asked her to.

 

*

 

Sat in front of the TV, one of her feet resting on the coffee table, all Penelope could think about was her argument with her father.

 

And finally, the bell rang.

 

She immediately got up and opened the front door to find Hope and M.G.

 

"I didn't know we were going to have new neighbors" M.G said with a surprised tone, holding some drinks.

 

As she looked at the same direction as her friends, Penelope sighed at the sight of a car park across the street without the truck this time.

At first, a man got out of the car and headed to the front door. A few moments later the passenger side door opened and a long, thin leg appeared.

 

Red high heel shoes. Short black dress. Loose wavy brown hair. The woman wasn't even facing them and Penelope was hypnotized already. As the woman took a quick look at the neighborhood, she saw the three of them looking at her.

 

She had the face of an angel but her red lipstick was only making Penelope want to sin.

 

And she smiled at all of them. M.G and Hope waved politely as the woman got in her house and the two turned to face Penelope who was still looking in the same direction.

 

"Maybe I will be visiting her after all" the hazel eyed smirked as her friends looked at each other in confusion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi! So this is my first Posie fic and I have no idea if I'm going to continue it, depends on the feedback. Also I'm sorry Josie only appears at the end of the chapter :(  
> PS: English is not my native language so I'm sorry if I made too many mistakes


	2. First talk

"So your dad called you over to his office just to ask you to befriend the new neighbor?" M.G sat on the couch next to Hope as Penelope put bowls of chips on the coffee table. 

"Yep!" she replied with a fake smile as she sat down on a single place sofa.

"Wow... well who’s surprised? » M.G chuckled as he turned his head to Hope who made him change his expression completely as soon as he saw her glaring at him for his comment.

Penelope and Hope met M.G when they came back to Mystic Falls after college. He had moved in the neighborhood a year before them. At first, he tried to spend as much time as he could with the two of them to get closer to Penelope who he had a thing for but after a while, hanging out with them turned into a habit and he soon became like family. 

Hope turned her head to look at Penelope with empathy. "But he did want to see you. He asked you to come to his office when he could’ve told you all this over the phone, but he didn’t"

"Oh come on! He was thirty minutes late and stayed for like... five minutes?" Penelope retorted.

Hope sighed and turned to the TV which was only playing as background noise. Penelope was right, her father was undefendable and deep down Hope knew that, she just didn’t like to see her friend hurt.

"Screw him. I don’t even want to talk about this or him anymore" Penelope rubbed her temple in frustration and faced the screen aswell without really paying attention to what was on it.

"Let’s just go out" she said after a few moments of silence.

"Peez I swear it’s like you’re reading my mind" M.G was already standing up in excitement. Nothing could make him happier than a night out with his best friends. 

 

*

 

"From Mexico? So what brings you here?"

The chestnut haired girl sitting next to Penelope told her about a project that brought her to the city. She moved closer and closer to her as she did so. The two of them had been chatting for almost an hour and Penelope was not planning on going home without the gorgeous tall girl.

Hope and M.G were sitting a few stools away.

"You know what? I deserve so much love. I put up with Landon’s bullshit for two years, I haven’t seen or talked to him in a year, I finally got over him and now I deserve someone who’ll love me like I love them." 

The two of them were facing the crowded room, drinks in their hands, as M.G listened to half of what Hope was saying. She had been complaining about her love life for over half an hour now.

"Oh" he cleared his throat and looked at Hope. "See the tall brunette playing pool over there? I think she’s looking at me"

Hope drank from her glass and looked at the girl. The frustrated look on her face quickly turned into a smirk and she raised an eyebrow. "Sorry M.G. I think she’s actually looking at me"

"What?" he looked at the girl from afar again. She was definitely into the auburn haired girl. M.G sighed in annoyance and turned around completely on his stool, giving a sign to the bartender before finishing his drink.

"I hate you Mickaelson" he nudged her playfully and waited for another drink. 

"Aw sorry. Maybe next time will actually finally be the one." she smiled at him and got up from the stool. "Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a gorgeous woman to take home." she gave him a kiss on the cheek playfully and walked toward the pool table.

After a few moments of being alone, M.G noticed Penelope’s company heading to the bathroom and replaced her on the stool next to the short haired one.

"Having fun?" he smirked

"Yes actually. She’s nice... And hot. Mostly"

"As hot the new neighbor?"

"Definitely not" Penelope raised an eyebrow at the thought of the woman she had seen earlier.

M.G did the same at her response.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he smiled, looking down at his glass.

"Wait, you don’t think I was being serious earlier do you? She has someone M.G" she justified.

"That’s never stopped you before"

"M.G she’s  _married_ to someone" 

"Come on I’m just messing with you. I do hope you’ll talk to her though. I’ve been new to the neighborhood too and it sucks seeing everyone around knowing each other when you don’t know anyone. And who knows, maybe you two will get along"

Penelope sighed and nodded in agreement. He wasn’t wrong, after all, the way her dad treated their relationship had nothing to do with the new neighbors. 

"Yeah you’re right. I’ll talk to her some time"

M.G smiled at her before she looked at the crowd. "Where’s Hope?... Oh" Penelope chuckled when she spotted her friend teaching some girl how to play pool. "And you guys call  _me_ a fuckboy?"

They both laughed as they looked at their friend.

M.G got up as he saw the girl get back from the bathroom. "I’m going to head home, starting to get tired. Have fun"

"Okay I’ll see you tomorrow" Penelope said before he ruffled her hair playfully and left. 

 

*

 

Blue walls.

A guitar hanging on one of them.

A deep sigh slipped from Penelope’s lips as she realized she wasn’t home and she closed her eyes in frustration. 

 _Fuck,_ she thought to herself. _  
_

Slowly, the short haired girl looked at her right to see the pretty girl from the night before sleeping. She kept her eyes on her as she carefully pulled the duvet off her own body before getting up from the bed. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she put her clothes on and as she picked her pair of converse up, the girl moaned softly and looked at Penelope. 

"A-are you leaving?" she was having a hard time trying to open her eyes properly.

"Uh.. yeah. I have this thing... I’m sorry I can’t stay. But I’ll call you" Penelope gave her a small smile and left knowing very well she was never going to call her.

 

*

 

As she approached her house on her vespa, Penelope noticed somebody standing on the porch. As soon as she stopped, she took her helmet off and looked up at the tall woman who was now looking at her. 

"Oh, hi" she said as Penelope got off the vespa and walked to the porch. "I’m Josie Waithe, my husband and I moved across the street yesterday. I think I saw you and some of your friends?" the woman introduced herself with a polite smile. 

"Yes, hi" Penelope nodded with a smaller smile.

"I’m Penelope" she introduced herself aswell. "Did you need something?"

"Yes actually. I was thinking I could introduce myself to some of the neighbors with some cake but I’m lacking some ingredients"

"Oh of course, come in"

Penelope offered and let Josie in first. As the woman walked inside, Penelope looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing a loose, shirt white dress and her hair was in a ponytail. At the sight, Penelope couldn’t help but think to herself how breathtakingly beautiful she was. 

"So" she cleared her throat and closed the door. "what do you need?" they walked through the living room and to the kitchen which was exposed. 

"Just flour and eggs" Josie said as she looked around her. She was surrounded by white walls with numerous paintings and drawings hanging on them. All the furniture was light-colored.

"This is a nice place you have"

"Thank you" Penelope smiled as she collected the ingredients her neighbor asked for. 

She put the eggs on the table "here’s your eggs and..." she took a sack of flour from the cupboard and put it next to the eggs before looking up at Josie with a smile which she reciprocated "here’s your flour", Josie thanked her. 

"Can I make you a coffee?" she offered

"Oh, sure" Josie grinned as she sat on one of the stools.

"So you moved here from New York, right?" Penelope asked as she prepared a cup coffee for her guest and a tea for herself.

"We did" the woman looked at her in confusion. "How did you know?" 

"Oh I’m David Park’s daughter. Your husband’s new boss, I thought my father told you guys about me" Penelope was not facing the other woman. 

"Oh? No I had no idea. So do you work with him?" Josie asked.

Even though she wasn’t really showing it, the older woman was happy to be here. Moving to a different city and living her friends and life behind was really hard for her. Penelope was the only person she had met here so far so she was glad to be able to get the know her. 

"No" Penelope chuckled and turned around to give Josie her cup of coffee before sitting down on the stool next to hers. "Not at all. I paint. And actually, my father and I aren’t exactly on good terms", she confessed. 

"Oh I see... So did you paint some of these?" Josie asked as she looked at the paintings on the walls. 

"Yes. This one’s my favorite" she pointed at one of her own art works. 

"Wow" Josie looked at it as her lips formed a soft smile, "It’s beautiful". She finally looked back at Penelope, a smile still plastered on her face. "You’re really talented" she said with a soft tone. 

Penelope looked down for a second before meeting the other woman’s eyes again, reciprocating her smile, "Thank you".

None of them looked away.

That was until the front door opened and Hope walked in. Penelope’s best friend looked at the two of them in confusion and closed the door. 

"Hope! Hi" for some reason Penelope was feeling slightly nervous. 

Josie sipped on her coffee and looked up at the woman who was now walking towards them. 

"This is Josie", Penelope said and Hope smiled brightly at the woman she had just met.

"I’m Hope. You’re the new neighbor, right?" 

"Correct" Josie smiled back and got up from the stool. "I should go anyway, that cake won’t bake itself", she chuckled and looked at Penelope. "Thank you for the coffee and the ingredients".

"Oh don’t thank me" Penelope stood up by the table, one hand in her jeans’ back pocket.

"Nice meeting you Hope" Josie turned to her before walking around the table and toward the door.

"You too" Hope responded.

As soon as Josie closed the door behind her, Hope looked at Penelope with a smirk and walked to the table. She let her elbows rest on it and raised an eyebrow at her friend. 

"So? Getting to know the neighbor?"

Penelope gathered the cups from the table and put them in the sink.

"She’s nice" she said simply. 

"Nice huh?” 

Penelope finally looked at her friend and sighed. 

"Yeah she’s nice. Why do you have that look on your face?" she sounded slightly annoyed. 

"Because you have a different one on yours"

"What? What do you even mean?" Penelope prefered to avoid her friend’s gaze. 

"Oh come on! You should know I know you better than anyone by now. You’re totally crushing like a teenager. You look like my sixteen year old self whenever I would see Lizzie Saltzman in high school"

"What the hell are you talking about? We just talked a little and I thought she was nice. That’s it.” Penelope justified as she washed the cups. 

"Whatever if you say so" Hope stood back up and sighed.

"Plus," the short haired one looked at her "don’t even compare these two situations, you were literally in love with Lizzie Saltzman"

"Can you blame me though?" Hope’s face softened at the thought of her old hopeless teenage crush. 

“Okay now stop daydreaming about a girl you haven’t seen in years and help me make a list" Penelope dried her hands with a cloth and grabbed her phone before sitting down on a stool.

"Hey I ran into her at the mall a few months ago"

"I know I just thought you wouldn’t want to be reminded of that very embarrassing reunion" Penelope smirked at her friend who gave her a fake smile and sat down aswell.

She sighed and looked at Penelope, "What do you want to make a list of anyway?" 

"Guests for the neighbor party I’m throwing"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I’m so sorry it took me so long to update I’ve been really busy :((  
> Thank you so much for the feedback on the first chapter I REALLY appreciate it!  
> Also sorry again if I make mistakes, please remember english isn’t my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don’t hesitate to leave honest feedback it always helps  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi! So this is my first Posie fic and I have no idea if I'm going to continue it, depends on the feedback. Also I'm sorry Josie only appears at the end of the chapter :(  
> PS: English is not my native language so I'm sorry if I made too many mistakes


End file.
